ACCEDENT BY: WILLS LOVER
by Wills Lover
Summary: A Jiley fanfiction miley gets in a car accedent what happens when she gets prgnant and a broken leg?Sequled called Accedent 2


Mileys Prov:

Jake and I were in as park and I was smiling weirdly. Jake said "Miley????????" "Whats wrong Jake????" "Miley we may only be 19

and 20 but I don't care about our ages. Miley will you marry me?" I looked at him and knelt down next to him and said "Yes. but how

are we keep up with our acting careers?" "We will find a way I promise." I threw my arms around him gave him a big hug. Which he

gladly returned I then said "Jake we have to get my fathers blessing." "Then lets go already." we went to my house and he said

"Robbie Ray?" Robbie Ray came in and said "Jake Miley whats up?" Jake and I took a deep breath and Jake said "Mr. Stewert I

have asked Miley to marry me and we would like your consent." "OK you have it just stay in school love birds." "NO WAY DAD!"

Jake smiled and said "We will. Thanks."

Jakes Prov:

Miley lead me up to her room and we sat on the bed. "Jakey Tomorrow is Monday lets just get married today." That is what we did.

**the next day:**

Jakes Prov:

We walked in to the school hand-in-hand Miley had her wedding and engagment ring on but no one noticed. I got really mad in

class and Miley got mad in the halls We both punched out two kids and got sent to the office. MIley and I looked at each other then I

walked over and gently kissed her and then Mrs. Kunckle (the teacher who brought me to the office) said "Oh stop it." "OH Is kissing my

WIFE illige????" "You two may go back to class" the principle said to the teachers Miley and I got so mad at the teachers and then

looked at the principle. he told us to sit down. "First of all congrats on your marriage. but you two did harm two other kids I will

NOT suspend you. I understand what you guys both have new-marriage-jitters. but if it happens again I will suspend you." "Thanks."

MIleys prov:

we walked out of the office and I said "Jakey???" "Whats wrong???" "I am starting to get a really bad stomach ache." "OK Miles Lets

share my locker it's big enough for all our stuff." Me and Jake got all my stuff from my locker and I put it all in Jakes locker with his

help. Jake and I waited by the locker and Jake looked at his watch and said "Miley are you feeling OK??" "No I have a bad stomach

ache" "It's probley because you didn't eat breakfast." "I don't know" The bell rang and we got our lunch and went to our table. Jake sat

with me, Lily, and Oliver. Lily said "Hey MIley and Jake. whats new?? Miley you never called me last night What happened?" I

looked at Jake and said "Oh sorry Lily I got distracted. With my new husband." "WHAT?!?! Where was I when all this happened?"

"you were home Jake and I married last night." Jake and I Begin eating our lunch and I said "Jake!" "Whats wrong Miles?" "My

stomach ache is only getting worse." "I know Miles what do you want me to do about it????" "Just wanted to let you know. so will you

be able to drive me home this afternoon or do you have **_Zombie High_** stuff?" "I have **_Zombie High _**stuff but not till 3:50 I can drive

you home and be at the studios all in time to start filming." "Jake no I have a car I'll drive my car OK?" "OK." At the end of the day

Jake said "Miley Be Careful out there OK????" "I will" I was 2 Minutes away from home and I got in an accident and my dad came

out and helped me into his car. he said "Call Jake." I dialed his number and he didn't come on "Jakey it's Miles please pick up" I called

the director and he said "Hello how can I help you??" "Put Jake on the phone It's an emergency."The Director called Jake over and

Jake said "Hi MIles whats wrong??" "Can you meet me and my dad at the hospital/?????" "Why???" "I was in a car accident It was

unexpected. PLEASE Pick up Lily and Oliver." "OK I'll be there you going to the one by my office?" "Yes." "OK I'll be there."

Jakes Prov:

I was there Before Miley got there and so I said "Excuse me." "Can I help you?" "Hi My wife just called me at work and she was in a

car accident I she is on her way." "what are your names?????" "Mine is Jake Ryan and My wifes is Miley Ryan." "OK sit down on

the chair and let us know when she comes in" "Thanks." MIley came in two seconds later and she got in a wheel chair they had ready

for her. "Jake I am really sorry I promised you I would be careful But I wasn't. I called your cell but you didn't answer you were

already filming I had no choice but to call the director." "It was an emergency. I already called Lily and Oliver." "Thanks." They came

in and walked over to us. "Hey guys!!!" Miley and I both greeted. "Miley are you OK?" "I am not sure." I was sitting next to her and

looked at how badly she was. A nurse said "Miley and Jake Ryan??" I standed up and wheeled Miley to the room. "OK you guys

can visit for a few minutes." Robbie Ray said "Miley what are you and Jake going to do????" "I don't know!!!!" She almost screamed

I quickly said "We have the limo. Miley can use that while I am filming to get to where she needs to go." "OK Miley are you going to

be OK with that?" "Yeah."The doctor came in and Mr. Stewert and Lily and Oliver left. Miley held my hand. Dr.Sparrow said "Mr.

and Mrs. Ryan????" "Yes thats us." MIley had broken her leg. I said "What do we do now?" "Use a wheel Chair But I suggest getting

one first." Miley gripped on to my shoulder as she stood up she was using her body weight against mine and I helped her out to the car.

Mileys Prov:

We got in to Jakes car and we went to a store and got a wheel chair and then went home I waited in the car untill Jake got the chair

ready for me. he placed a pillow under the side my broken leg would be on. Then he reached out to me and helped me into the chair.

We went in and I smiled at how much my husband loved me. "So were are we going to sleep?" "We have to sleep on the couch. we

can not get you up stairs." Miley smiled and said "Your right." Jake gently kissed my cheek and said "OK Miley wheel over here

please" "Yeah?" "Are you gonna be OK???" "Yeah. Why???" "I have to go to Premier to my new movie When Your gone." "Can I

come?" "If your up to it." "I want to come." Jake said "OK What dress do you want to wear?" "The Pink one with my wight Heels."

"OK come on Robbie?" "WHats up son?" "Can you help me and Miley??" "Sure what do you need?" "We need to get her upstairs

and I will allow her to lean on me and I need you to carry the chair up for us." "OK." We got to the stairs and Jake leaned down and

I gripped his shoulder and went up the stairs with Robbie right behind Us. When we got to the top my dad placed the chair so I could

just sit down. then Jake and I went to our room I finished after Jake and since we took the limo so Jake helped with my hair because

I never had the chance to brush it out. We got to the theater and Jake helped me out. The news reporters said "Jake May we have a

word with you?" Jake and I stopped and said "Sure." A female reporter named Anna-Li said "Jake and Miley how was your ride

home?" "Well I was at the studios and Miley had a accident and she broke her leg and So I've been helping her." Anna-Li said

"Wow Which house are you two living in? Jakes or Mileys?" "Mileys." they were all out of questions and Jake wheeled me in to our

spot and We sat last row away from the stairs. Jake smiled at me and then said "How is your leg?" "Good" I reached for the drink

and after I took a sip and put it back I said "Hey Jake I have to use the restroom be right back." and with that I wheeled myself to the

bathroom and there I was faced with the biggest jerk of my life, Andrea Spern, and she said " Oh Hi MIley or should I say Hannah

Montana?" "Say nothing, You know if your messing with me you are messing with Jake Ryan." "Yeah Right." I whipped out my cell

phone and dialed Jakes number.

Jakes Prov:

My cell vibrated and I picked it up and whispered 'Hello?" "Jakey can you come to the bathrooms please I really need your

comfort." "Be right there." I hung up and went to were my wife was. I found her weeping and I gently put my hand on her leg and

made her look in to my eyes. "Miley are you OK???" "NO!!!!" "Whats wrong??" "Our secret about me being Whispers Hannah

Montana Normal voice is going to be exposed. by Andrea Spern." I smiled and comforted me before going back to see the

rest of the movie at the end of the night Miley and I went to the after party. MIley said "Jakey?" "Whats wrong honey?" "Can we go

home I am really tired." "Sure The limo is right here." we went in to the car. On the way home I said "MIles?" "Yeah?" "Are you

OK with going to school?" "Yeah I am fine with it. Can I come to the studios with you after school?" "Sure." We got home and I

helped Miley upstairs her on one side and the chair in my free hand. e every one was a sleep. Miley said "Jake?????" "HMMM?" "lets

go straight to bed. My Zombie slayer mustn't be sleepy tomorrow" I smiled and helped her in to bed and then I crawled in next to her.

In the morning I was first up and I said "Miles wake up."Miley woke up and Used me to stand as I helped her to the chair.

Mileys Prov:

We went down stairs for breakfast and I said "Jake we are already late!" so Jake grabbed our lunch and 2 muffins to eat on the way.

Jake and I got to School and went to class. We had stopped at our locker and put our stuff away and took our muffins into home

room. Mr. Strict (The teacher) said "Stewert!!!!" Miley pointed to herself. Mr. Strict nodded and said "Do you have enough for

everyone?" I looked helplessly at Jake and he said "Oh sorry my wife and I were out at a primier last night and missed breakfast." that

was it. "OH then enjoy you two." I looked at Jake and mouthed "thank you." Jake smiled and mouthed "Your welcome." We got

done with school the next day was graduation. But anyways Jake and I got in to the car and went to the studios. I complained to

Jake after the filming was over on how much my leg was aching! Jake said "Miley You need realx I know I can fluff the pillow when we get home but I don't want to get pulled

over." we got home and we went upstairs Jake helped me and so did my father. We got to the upstairs and lied down in our bed. Jake was fast asleep by midnight me on the

other hand was still up. He woke up and said "MIlies???????" "Hmmmm?" "Are you OK?" "Just my leg is so soar I feel like murdering myself." "OH Miles I have just the thing."

He was back in 1 minute with medicen and helped me back down to sleep. Jake said "'Night Miles" "M'night Jakey I love you." "I love you too." We slept till noon the next day

and Jake said "MIles get up." I got up and got ready for graduation Jake had been done for about 2 minutes and I smiled at him and then my dad called up to us and said "you

guys ready yet?" "Yeah coming" we went down stairs and Jake wheeled me over to the table and sat next to me "good morning sleeping beauties." "Dad I woke Jake by

accedent of course at middnight!!!!!!!" I was really losing my temper. Jake and I went to the place and we went in line. The princible

called all names when he got to the r's he said "Miley Ryan..." I wheeled up and got my deploma and then wheeled to the ramp that

they placed there for me. I went to the first row and sat there they had 2 seats reserved for Jake and I. "Jake Ryan..." he went and then sat with me and I smiled.

**Jakes Prov:**

The graduation part got over and Miley and I went outside and talked to our friends. Miley looked at Oliver and Lily and I gently put

my hands on her shoulders and I felt her jump. "Miley relax it's me Jake." "Sorry Jake I didn't know you were there." "It's OK." Lily

said "How is your leg???" "Better Jake we Better check it out with the doctor." "OK." just then the doctor (her daughter was Lily)

and said "Hi guys. I am free all day tomarrow."Miley looked at me and I say "OK can we come at 1:00??" "Sure." Miley and I went

to the limo and we went home and went to bed.

**Mileys Prov: **

Jake woke me up at noon and we went to the doctors and we waited finaly they called my name and I went back telling Jake to stay.

Dr. Sparrow said "Ok MIley your leg is all better and I think you might find this a big supprize but you are with a child

congratulations." I got the cast off and I walked out to Jake smiling and I said "Hey Jakey????????" "Whats up????" "I have

something but I'll tell you at dinner OK????" "OK." Jake and I went out to the car and I said "Jake can I drive?????????????????"

"UM Sure." "OK Great" I hopped in to the drivers side. "where do you want to go to dinner??" "You want to go out????" "Yeah where do u want to go???????" "How about

Fridays?" "Sure Jakey." "Miles?" "HMMMM??" "Whats wrong?" "Nothing." "Miles." "I'LL TELL YOU AT DINNER!!!!!!!!!" "OK OK Chill." We got to fridays and me

and Jake went in. "Hoe menny?" "2" "Name?" "MIley Ryan." Jake and I got to our table and I said "OK now I can tell you..." "Whats wrong???" "I am pregnant." Just

then our Waitress came over and said "Hi my name is Elizabeth Norrington May I start you guys off with something to drink?" "I'll have A diet coke Jake?" "same please." Just

then before she left she said "You mean Jake ryan????????" "Yeah" I looked over at Jake who didn't want to have a bunch of fans around them. After she left Jake said "Are

you really pregnant?????" "Yes I really am." "OH my gosh Miley You are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We got our drinks and we ordered. "MIley I love you

and Miles?" "Yeah Jakey???" "You don't have to stamer when you have to tell me something." "I didn't mean to stamer I just was scared." "You can ALWAYS tell me enything

alright?" "OK." we got our food and I noted that Jake was shaking. ": Jake darling are you OK???" "Just scared I mean will we be good parents????" "Oh Jake We'll be fine."

Just then my cell phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and is said 'Lily.' I picked it and said "HI lily can I call you back later I am out with my Zombie Slayer." "NO MILEY

THIS IS IMPORTENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "what is it then????????????" "I am engaged. to Oliver" "Great you can show Jake and I later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO U THINK????


End file.
